


Doctor’s Orders

by CalsBeanieProtection



Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalsBeanieProtection/pseuds/CalsBeanieProtection
Summary: Doctor AU.Callum is a doctor treating Ben for his hearing loss
Relationships: Ballum - Relationship, ben and callum - Relationship, gay - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Doctor’s Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Beef Curtains GC](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Beef+Curtains+GC).



> This is first time posting here, so if it’s shit don’t blame me

Callum takes the board from its resting place on the rack, his eyes doing a quick scan of the contents written on the pages.   
“So Mr Mitchell, what can I help you with? You’re having trouble hearing?”  
Ben cocks his head to the side, a bored expression on his face.   
“That’s what the paper says isn’t it?” His attitude catches Callum off guard, but he’s dealt with worse, and doesn’t let it phase him.   
“Mr Mitchell, I understand this is frustrating for you but-“  
“How can you understand? You ain’t deaf are ya?” Ben cuts him off, a look of disgust marring his features. “Look, Dr..” he squints at the badge situated on the taller mans chest. “Highway, I just wanna know if I’m gonna be deaf for the rest of my life or if you’re gonna fix me.”  
“I’d need to check over your notes, and conduct some tests, before we can give you a definitive answer, but please be assured I’ll do everything I can.”   
Ben huffs out his chest, unsatisfied with the answer.   
“How long will this take?”   
“It won’t take long, if you co-operate with everything I ask.” Callum places a small smile upon his face, sarcasm dripping from his words.   
Rolling his eyes, Ben does as he’s told and before long Dr Highway tells him to expect a letter with a follow up appointment.   
“Oh great,” his eyes roll so far into his head, it hurts.   
“Goodbye Mr Mitchell, I will see you soon.” 

Ben slammed the door of his car, clicking the button to activate its locking system, before stalking off towards The Vic, the ringing heavy in his ears. He gets to the door and barely gets a foot through when he feels a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump and turn round, eyes wide finding the culprit.   
“Jesus Christ Lola, you trying to give me a heart attack?”  
Lola rolls her eyes. “What did the doctor say?”  
“What?”   
She looks at him, before slowly pronouncing her sentence again, ensuring he could read her lips.   
“Oh, right.. er did some tests and said they’d be in touch. Couldn’t tell me whether or not I’d be deaf forever, so if you don’t mind I’d like to have a drink.”  
“Lexi is asking for you, will you be home to read her a story?”  
“Not now Lo.”  
“She’s your daughter.”   
“What?” He asks.   
“Your daughter, Ben.” She repeats her sentence once more.   
Ben feels the frustration rise, annoyance that he can’t hear a word she’s saying, but knowing she’s talking about Lexi.   
“Listen, I’ll be home later, and I’ll pop my head in Lexi’s room and say goodnight, I promise, but for now I’d like to have a drink.” Finishing his sentence Ben proceeds to walk through the doors of The Vic, leaving Lola exasperated in his wake.   
Before long he can barely stand, alcohol running thick through his veins, the buzzing in his ears becoming unbearable as he stumbled into the kitchen.   
“Fuck,” he whispers somewhat quietly as his hip connects with the kitchen side. He stumbled around, not realising the noise he was creating trying to find his way to the stairs until Jay appears in front of him.   
“What are you doing Ben?” Jay ensures that his longest friend is looking at him before he speaks.   
“Going to give Lexi a kiss.”   
“It’s 2 in the morning she’s sleeping.” Ben looks confused at his words, his mind doing overdrive trying to figure out the sentence in his drunken state.   
“2am? It’s only 11?” Looking down at his watch Ben’s heart sinks as he realises he broke the promise of saying goodnight to Lexi. She would have waited for him and ended up falling asleep. That made Ben feel like crap, and he sighed heavily, running his hands through his hair.   
“Go to bed, and sleep it off. You’ve got grovelling to do tomorrow.”  
“What?”  
“Bed.” Ben’s expression changes quickly, an unimpressed look flitting across his face. He feels like a naughty child who’s been told off.  
Begrudgingly he climbs the stairs and undresses to his boxers, before face-planting himself into his bed, allowing sleep to come quickly thanks to the alcohol coursing through his veins. 

“Daddy.” Ben doesn’t hear Lexi come into his room, and only acknowledges she’s there when he feels her climbing onto his bed. His head is throbbing, the telltale sign of his antics the night before.   
“Hey darling, you’re up early.”   
Lexi nods, knowing her dad can’t hear her if she talks. She lies down and snuggles into him, causing a wave of guilt to encase Ben. He should have came home for her last night.   
Kissing the top of her head gently, stroking her hair, he asks her if she’s had breakfast and feeling her little head shake, tells her to go and get some and he’ll be down soon. Reluctantly the little girl stands and heads downstairs. 

Ben throws himself into shower, trying his hardest to wash the night before away. His mind subconsciously wanders to the doctor who ran his tests, but before he can develop any thoughts, he steps out and dries himself off. Heading downstairs Ben is met with glares from Lola.   
“You promise? You promise Ben?” He could sense her anger rising, and wasn’t in the mood to be scolded.   
“Not now Lo, ill make it up to Lex later.”  
“It’s always later Ben.”  
The ringing in his hears returns, piercing through his mind. Grabbing his coat from the chair, he heads out, slamming the door on the way. Heading towards the square, he didn’t get far before he felt a light tap on his shoulder.   
Turning, he came face to face with the doctor from Walford General. Dr Highway.   
“Ah, can’t keep away can ya?” The Doctor looks a him, a confused expression present.   
“I need to talk to you about your results. I figured you wouldn’t want to come back to the hospital.”   
“Is it serious?” Ben asks.   
“How about we go somewhere more private?”  
Nodding, Ben leads the way to the cafe, worry ebbing away at the back of his mind.


End file.
